


Drips, Drops, and Drabbles

by KrastBannert



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrastBannert/pseuds/KrastBannert
Summary: Thedas is a violent, terrible, funny, beautiful place. It would only make sense that the little bit and pieces of life for our favorite cast ofassholesheroes are just like the world they call home, from moments of romance and laughter to violence and darkness.Basically just little drabbles and short stories unrelated to any other writings that I get random ideas for. Romantic pairings will vary, types of stories will vary. I'll try experimenting a bit, and we'll see what happens.





	1. At First Sight

# At First Sight

## 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He never believed in love at first sight. 

Never had, never would. He just...refused to accept that it could happen. 

It was a silly thing, anyways. How would it even work? You just...look at someone, and fall for them? _Stupid_. You could look at someone and they could be the _most_ beautiful woman, the _most_ handsome man, then they open their mouths...and they're an absolute bunghead. 

Besides, _everyone_ had secrets. Things they hid away, never to show to anyone. _Ever_. Secrets that would wreck lives. And he knew, oh, he _knew_ what that felt like. To hide away who you were. To hide secrets that would end you, to have parts of you that meant keeping others always at arms’ length. So, _no_. He never believed in love at first sight. 

At least, not until it happened to _him_. 

He'd just dispatched the 'conscripts', turned to speak to those who'd assisted him in the short but brutal scuffle, and _there she was_. 

Tall for a woman, and moving with a strange liquid grace, a wolf on the prowl. Ebony hair cut short, a wrist-thick braid wrapped around the crown of her head. Full lips set in a grim but determined grin. And the _eyes_...those hazel eyes, lit by a fire that seemed to draw him in and _not let go_. 

He felt his heart thud to a sudden stop. 

He had enough composure left to keep his mouth closed, his face straight, eyes on the short dwarf standing in front of him. He listened to her speak, this dwarven woman, ‘Cadash’. But he could feel those hazel eyes boring into him, seeking out…something. When he denied their request, for his own safety, he saw that incredible fire dim, almost imperceptibly. She nodded slowly, respectfully, and turned away, powerful legs eating up the ground. 

He couldn’t go back to the world. The world had no need for men like him. The world didn’t want him, or his _ilk_. He couldn’t even go to the Wardens, not with them gone, and no proof of anything but his guilt. 

"Inquisition...agent, did you say?" He finally called, rooted to where he'd stood." Hold a moment." 

All the eyes were on him as he strode forwards. 

"I don't know if this is a Blight, and I don't know where the Wardens are. But us being absent... that's just as bad as thinking we're the cause. And where there's one of us, more will surely come. If not...there's treaties, and this is bloody well a disaster. Someone, somewhere will honor them." 

And then she spoke. 

"But what can a single Warden do?” 

Maker, that _voice_! Deep and husky, that thick Nevarran accent like music ringing in his ears. Meeting her eyes, a roaring gold-and-silver blaze, sparkling with hope, admiration... 

He knew he _could_ never, _would_ never be worthy of this woman. But he would damn well try. And that would mean atoning for…for everything. He could never truly atone for it, but if he didn’t give it the best attempt he ever could. Even if he would fail, he would _try_. 

"Save the fucking world, that's what." 

She smiled, broad, full, proud, and Blackwall knew...he was gone. His heart belonged to the blazing tempest of a woman that was Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast.


	2. Klexos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera takes a brief look back on her relationship with her Wifey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been sitting on this chapter for so long, it's not even funny. It's kind of crap, but I have to post it at some point, right?
> 
> I agonized over whether or not I got Sera right (I probably didn't). Truth be told, until I saw her full romance and actually looked into her characterization a bit more, I really didn't like Sera. Now, though, as crazy and careless as she can be sometimes, I love her. I really hope I did her character justice.

# Klexos

## 

“Whenever I think of the past, it brings back so many memories.” – Steven Wright

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Klexos – ‘the art of looking back at the past’, as defined by the Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows_

Sera felt…well, strangely, _right_. For the first time in her life, she felt…just…right. She glanced down, just to check she wasn’t dreaming; yep, still there. Teetness. Still there…

She was going to have to stop calling her Teetness at some point. Sera had had a new name for her. _Wifey_. She was still amazed. She had hoped that Allyn would say yes, but she’d been so nervous, stumbling over her words and looking away, blushing like she was a tomato. The response was not quite what she’d expected.

_“You’re a frigging loony. All the yesses, every frigging one!”_

And then there’d been some tackling. And some kissing. A _lot_ of kissing. Sera didn’t mind, she just…hadn’t expected it. Somehow.

She twisted a hand in Allyn’s hair; it was soft and wavy, like feeling a cloud. Her pointed ears barely stuck up through the sea of black silk. Sera had never in a zillion years thought she would fall in love with an _elf_. Especially an _elfy_ elf. Every Dalish she’d met had been stuck up, heads so deep in the past they couldn’t see the present. And a few of them stuck up their asses.

Except Teetness. Except…Allyn, who was currently nuzzling the crown of her head against Sera’s hand. Like a cat. So adorable. Sera bent down and pressed her lips to Allyn’s forehead. Just a quick, tender brush, just like she’d done a thousand times before. Her wife’s cool amber skin felt just as soft as it had the first time she’d done that, five years ago. Teetness had asked her to come up to her room.

Well, Teetness hadn’t asked her to. She’d just sorta gone up there. But she knew that Teetness should have asked her to come up, because she’d been sad. A mess. Just a royal mess, crying, blubbering, hair all frizzled up, cheeks coated in running makeup and eyeshadow. Sera had frozen at the top of the stairs, then run away. And she’d gotten _cookies_.

_“I can’t sleep, Sera. I keep hearing his voice, feeling that fire, that sword going into my gut…I can’t get it out of my head.”_

_“It’s ‘kay, Inky, it’ll be okay. Just…have a cookie, yeah?”_

_“A cookie?”_

_“Yeah, a cookie, you doof.”_

And then Sera had just…done it. Kissed her forehead as she fed her bits of cookie. And she did it the next night. And the night after that. And after that…and almost every night since. Sera sniffed. No _way_ she was gonna cry. Not now.

“Sera?” Allyn’s sleepy voice was muffled. Her face was currently pressed against Sera’s chest.

“Go back to sleep, Teetness,” Sera whispered in her wife’s ear.

“It ain’t morning?” Allyn mumbled.

"Nah, few hours ‘till then.” Sera shifted to lay on her side. One of Allyn’s bright blue eyes peeked out amongst her silken hair.

“You’re kidding, right?”

Sera shook her head, pointed out the window. Starlight beamed through the window, the moon shining onto their bed. Allyn glanced over, then groaned into Sera’s breasts.

“I hate it when this happens.” Sera’s breath hitched in her throat, a tingle shooting down her spine as Allyn’s lips moved against her skin. Sera nodded, her grip tightening involuntarily on Allyn’s hair. Allyn giggled, pressing her ear against Sera’s chest.

"Remember the first time we slept with the window open?” Allyn murmured. Sera couldn’t help but smile.

“I was so scared of it, and you _laughed_! Tit.”

“No, I giggled! That’s different!”

“Oh yeah? How’s that?”

Allyn opened her mouth, then closed it. She batted her eyelashes at Sera, her eyes looking all sad and pleading.” It just is.”

Sera didn’t say anything, just smiled.” You remember when we went to the Emprise?”

“You told me I looked like a cow! That was so _mean_!”

“You were wearing _cow fur_! What’d you expect?”

“Not that!”

Oh, the things Sera could remember…


End file.
